The Ingenious Minds of PinkPeonyBlossom and IkoIkoMonday
by influenceONchildren
Summary: Pre-Cinder. In which Peony and Iko write fanfiction.


**Author stuff: Hello, everyone. I'm iOc — or icyandthefrostbites on tumblr. Some people may or may not know me. That's okay, you really don't have to. I'll probably pop in and out of here sporadically with one-shots.**

**This was inspired by a post made by lunarheadcanons on tumblr a little while back. One version exists on my phone — the original — and one on my computer — this one. This one is much better, believe me. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lunar Chronicles**_** or any of the characters. All legal rights belong to Marissa Meyer and Feiwel and Friends.**

**Summary: Pre-**_**Cinder**_**. In which Peony and Iko write fanfiction.**

* * *

**The Ingenious Minds of PinkPeonyBlossom and IkoIkoMonday**

**by iOc**

"…_pressed her up against the wall. She hardly noticed his leg slipping in between hers as his lips traced strange patterns across her neck. Her head lolled to one side to allow him better access. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening than with him. And, oh, what an evening it would be._"

Peony gnawed on her lip as she listened to the words echo in her brain. Did it all sound right? Did it all make sense? Maybe they should have ended the scene on the bed instead. Maybe they should change her hair color. Maybe they should… maybe…

"Any more changes?" Iko said in her chirping voice, breaking Peony from her thoughts.

"What?" she said, sitting up straighter.

"Were you listening to the story at all? Do I have to read it over again?"

"No, no. I heard the whole story. I'm just… Should we end the fic on the bed?"

"We went over this already. We already have _**seven**_ fics that end on beds. I don't think we should have anymore. We don't want to be known as 'those two fanfic writers who always end at the bed' now do we?"

"No, but…"

"Any more changes?"

"Fine," Peony said, heaving a sigh and collapsing dramatically back into the couch. "Post it already. I don't think I can handle it."

Iko's little blue sensor dimmed as she did as she was told. In moments, the little android posted their latest fanfic onto the net. The pair of them had been writing fanfiction together for the better part of two years — each having written a handful of things by themselves before working together. From time to time, they would release something separately, but together they were a strong team — PinkPeonyBlossom and IkoIkoMonday, IkoIkoMonday and PinkPeonyBlossom. Really, either one was acceptable. It all depended on who created the original idea.

Their biggest work was a behemoth of forty-seven chapter epic — not including prologue, epilogue, and seven tie-ins that filled in blank spaces before and after. They had finished it a week ago, garnering over ten-thousand readers world wide. That was on top of their two, almost three, hundred readers prior to even starting.

And still, after that, their most popular works were the one-shots about Prince Kai. Everyone and their _**grandmother**_ wrote Prince Kai fics, but they were the best. Some had even been brought to his attention — much to his, and their, embarrassment. They never put him with anyone. It was mostly just him… living his life. They wrote mostly about him and his parents. No matter the requests they received from people.

Their self-proclaimed number one fan of all time was none other than Peony's own sister, Pearl. And from the shrill scream emanating from her bedroom, she was ecstatic about something new to read.

"They posted," Pearl said, holding her portscreen out Peony to see — rather close to the younger girl's face. Peony brushed her sister's hand away, blinking away the stars that burst in her vision from the sudden brightness. "They posted a new fanfic. _His Wild Hart_. Oh! It sounds _**wonderful**_."

"Yes," Peony said, a bit flatter than she intended. "I can't wait to read it. Later."

"What were you two doing?" Pearl looked suspiciously back and forth between her and Iko, who sat silently on the floor listening to the two of them. "Weren't you supposed to be with Cinder today?"

"No. I asked Cinder if Iko could help me with some ideas."

"For _**what**_?"

"My hair. I want to have some idea of how it'll be styled for the ball. Iko, do you remember that twisty thing with the braid? I think I want to see how it'll look."

Peony sat down on the floor so Iko could have access to all of her hair. She brought the tray of pins and clips closer to them. They had gotten good at cover stories — wanting to keep Pearl in the dark about what the two of them did with their free time, though Peony assumed Pearl thought they read fanfiction together. It wasn't far from the truth. But she liked that her sister remained blissfully unaware of the popularity the two of them had garnered virtually, and she wanted it to remain that way for a very long time.

Keeping the secret from Pearl didn't take much. The only other one who knew that Peony and Iko wrote fanfiction together was her half-sister, Cinder, who could care less about the activity. And Cinder wouldn't tell Pearl even if her life depended on it — at least, Peony hoped she wouldn't.

"I think I'll read it to you," Pearl said, lying back on the couch, portscreen glowing over her head. "Okay, you ready?

"_Aiyana cackled, flicking her cigarette at the bartender, as he passed her a glass of water…_"

* * *

Cinder didn't get home until late that night, and by then Peony was already asleep. She had made sure, though, that a plate of dinner was made up and waiting for her half-sister before she went to bed. She didn't see her in the morning either, though she might have seen her is she stuck around before leaving to go to the Honey Tree to be with some school friends.

While school had ended the week before for summer holiday, she still got together with them to talk about various things — school, netdramas, Prince Kai, fanfiction… All of her school friends _**adored**_ PinkPeonyBlossom and IkoIkoMonday. It was embarrassing at first, but Peony quickly got used to talking about herself in the third person.

She'd been tempted on many occasions to tell them who she was, but she doubted that they would actually believe her. It was better to just let them go on with their lives.

The Honey Tree was a nice little tea shop down the street from her school. It was stylized to look like honeycombs in the branches of a tree. It was a little formulaic, but they had great tea and good coffee. And the pastries were delicious.

"…totally blew me away," Iris said. Iris was a tall brunette in her class. "I can't believe that that they live in New Beijing. We could have, like, passed them on the street. Wouldn't that be weird?"

"It'd be awesome," Jemmie said, nodding enthusiastically. "Have you checked their PhotoSpot recently? They were here a few days ago."

"Do you think they're here now?" one of the boys who joined them said. They all backed up from the table and looked around, chairs squeaking as they backed up.

"Think they're the chubs in back?" Iris said, pointing to two rather robust women sipping their tea quietly in the back. Peony didn't think they looked fat at all, they looked quite healthy, but anyone next to Iris, she supposed, would look bigger than they actually were.

"Nah," Jemmie said, "I bet they're both really pretty and smart. They seem like it."

"I think they're perfectly normal," Peony said. The others looked at her curiously. "Anyone can come across as pretty and smart on the net, but they seem pretty normal when you talk to them."

Iris scrunched up her nose and shrugged.

"It's possible," she said. She chugged down all of the coffee she ordered. "I wonder what they'll write next."

"I hope it'll be about Prince Kai," Jemmie said, sighing dreamily.

The others in the circle melted into a pile of 'ooh's and 'aah's, wondering the same thing. Prince Kai fanfiction was always popular, but Peony and Iko were known to keep to realistic plots and knew the prince as well as he did himself. It would have been eerie — even stalkerish — but he lived his whole life in the public eye. No part of his life was private.

As Peony sipped her tea and listened to their ideas, a story started to brew in her mind. It would be the best that they'd ever written.

* * *

"I have an idea," Peony said as soon as she and Iko could find some alone time. Pearl was still out with her friends, and her mother, Adri, was in the bath — Peony had heard Iko fill up the stained porcelain tub. "We need to do anther Prince Kai piece. I don't know what yet, but it _**has**_ to be about him. And a girl."

"A romance fic?" Iko said, her fan whirling excitedly. "Oh! We haven't done _**that**_ before. Everyone's going to love it!"

"Right, so ordinary girl —"

"Or android."

"— meets Kai and… things happen."

"What kind of things?"

"…I'm not sure. You have any ideas?"

"Well, the Annual Ball is in a few weeks…"

"Oh! What was that Second Era story called? Shoot, I can't remember, but something like that."

The door beeped, signaling that someone was coming, making Peony jump. She quickly picked up her portscreen and opened an app. She sighed in relief when she realized who it was: Cinder.

"Stars," Peony said, placing a hand on her erratically beating her heart, "you startled me. How come you're home early?"

"Hello to you too," Cinder said, rolling her eyes. She was toting a large bundle of… something under her arm. "There was an outbreak a block away from the shop, and everyone was evacuated. Figured I'd come home since I don't have anything else to do."

"Cinder, we have a _**wonderful**_ new idea," Iko said. "It's about Prince Kai."

"That's great, Iko. What's this one about?"

"Romance —" Cinder rolled her eyes again. "— at the Annual Ball. Or leading up to it."

"Just keep me out of it, okay?"

Peony watched as Cinder dumped whatever she brought home in her room before announcing that she was going downstairs to her workroom. She reminded Peony to alert her about dinner prior to leaving.

"So, okay," Peony said when they were alone again. "Ordinary girl —"

"Or android." They shared a look and Iko sighed. "Fine, ordinary girl. But only because androids aren't allowed to go to the ball."

"So that Second Era tale… _Cinderella_ — that's it! Evil step-sisters, glass slipper, cute prince. Oh, Iko, it's _**perfect**_. We could… We could have _**Cinder**_ as our heroine."

"I don't compute."

"Cinder, my sister, will be Cinderella."

"But she said she didn't want us to write about her."

"We won't call her by her name." Peony rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Iko said, gasping. "Our heroine is a cyborg — lost foot instead of the glass slipper. Oh, it's brilliant."

"And controversial," Peony said. "Do you think people will like it?"

"Are you kidding? They'll _**love**_it. Oh, it's perfect. What will we change Cinder's name to, though? You know, for protection… from her?"

"Um… okay, just… just start taking this down, and we'll work from there.

"_The screw though Ella's ankle had rusted, the engraved cross marks worn to a mangled circle…_"

* * *

**Author stuff cont'd: So, this took quite a bit of time to rewrite. Over two weeks.**

**It's supposed to be fun and adorable, and you're supposed to want to cry. Mostly because, after this, they never finish the first four chapters. And it actually becomes Cinder's official autobiography. Dedicated to Peony. Yeah, I'm trying to make you cry.**

**I'm a terrible person. That… that should be known. I'm awesome at Cards Against Humanity. (Do you think they have Cards Against Humanity in the Third Era? I hope they do.)**

**Anyway, I finished **_**Fairest**_**, and I can't wait to talk about it with everyone. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know in some way, shape or form. I will get back to you eventually.**


End file.
